togetherness
by Yamashita Yumi
Summary: Kebersamaan yang sempat hilang, kembali terjalin akibat latihan untuk menjalankan sebuah misi.


Sudah seminggu ini, tim 7 tidak juga mendapatkan misi dari atasan. Alhasil, mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Tapi untungnya, tak lama setelah itu, nyonya tsunade sang hokage memberikan misi kepada mereka, yaitu misi penjagaan di desa suna. Akhirnya, mereka terpaksa bersama-sama lagi dalam 3 hari ini untuk berlatih supaya misi berhasil, karena guru kakashi yang tidak bisa ikut membantu yang juga sedang menghadapi misi sulit bersama guru guy.

Naruto : "akhhh! Akhirnya misi datang juga ya.."

Sakura : "iyaya, lama tak jumpa kalian berdua!"

Naruto : "ya! Kau juga sakura. Untungnya sudah tidak menganggur lagi ya!"

Sasuke : "bukankah lebih baik menganggur…"

Sakura : "tidak. Bila menganggur terus, kapan kita bisa naik pangkat dan berkembang?"

Naruto : "betul! Sakura memang pintar!"

Sakura : "hehe(nurani sakura :"ahhh! Padahal kan yang aku inginkan pujian dari sasuke! Bukan kau naruto-_-")

Sasuke : "baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan.."

Naruto : "yosh!"

Kemudian, tim 7 menuju ke sebuah hutan tempat berlatih. Setelah 4 jam mereka berlatih jurus, tiba waktunya untuk pulang, karena hari pun sudah semakin gelap. Sebelum itu, sakura bertekad untuk mengajak naruto dan sasuke mampir ke sebuah toko buku yang baru buka.

Sakura : "hey! ayo sini!"

Naruto : "yosh! Wow! Komiknya banyak sekalii!"

Sakura : "hm! Tentu saja, ini kan toko buku terbesar di konoha!"

Naruto : "yaya! Kita luangkan waktu membaca sebentar ya disini."

Sakura : "yep!"

Waktu demi waktu berlalu tanpa terasa. Tanpa disadari, mereka sudah berada disana selama 5 jam, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Naruto : "uwaaa! Sudah jam 10! Pantas saja disini semakin sepi"

Sakura : "hah? serius? Bukannya sepi lagi naruto, tinggal kita disini"

Sasuke : "ya, sepertinya kita sudah keasyikan membaca sampai-sampai tak sadar waktu. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang sekarang."

Sakura : "ya!"

Mereka pun pergi ke lantai bawah dan bertekad untuk pulang. Namun, tiba-tiba lampu mati ketika mereka sedang berjalan di tangga. Ternyata toko buku ini sudah tutup, si penjaga tidak memeriksa bagian atas dengan teliti dan hanya sekedarnya, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada 3 orang anak yang belum keluar toko.

Sakura : "wawawa! Bagaimana ini?"

Naruto : "ahh gelapp! Hwaa! Tolongg!"

Sasuke : "sudah diamlah, tunggu disini. Aku cari tombol lampunya dulu"

CTEKK*lampu kembali menyala.

Sakura : "fiuhh! Untung saja! Sudah naruto.. lampu sudah…"(terhenti seketika)

Naruto : (mata bengkak sambil tiduran dilantai)

Sakura : *glek* "naruto…"

Naruto : (langsung bangun) "ah! I-iya! Syukurlah"*menunduk*(menahan malu)

Sakura : "ha-ha"(sambil menoleh ke sasuke). "Jadi.. kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

Sasuke : "ya! Kita dobrak pintunya! Sakura!"

Sakura : "tapi.. apa tak ada jalan lain? Bisa-bisa.."

Sasuke : "sudah tak ada waktu! Ayo!"

Sakura : "ah! Baik! Hyahhhh!"

*BRUKK* (pintu pun langsung terbuka)

Namun, alarm berbunyi kencang. Alarm yang disetel apabila ada penyusup ini langsung mengagetkan para warga. Mereka pun langsung kabur secepatnya menghindari para warga yang salah sangka. Akhirnya mereka tertangkap dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada keamanan. Dan diperbolehkan pulang.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berkumpul kembali dengan muka memar akibat amukan orangtua mereka. Hari ini, sakura membawakan teman-temannya bekal untuk berlatih, dan pastinya bekal special untuk sasuke.

Sakura : "teman-teman! sini sebentar…"

Naruto : "ada apa sakura?"

Sakura : "ini, aku bawakan kalian bekal untuk berlatih hari ini. Bekal buatanku loh"(tersenyum genit)

Naruto : "waaah.. terima kasih banyak sakura! Aku jadi terharu, hwaaaa!"

Sakura : "ah jangan berlebihan begitu dong naruto, nih"(memberikan bekal buatannya untuk naruto). "Sasuke, ini.. aku juga membuatkanmu bekal"(nurani sakura : "yeah! Pasti sasuke akan menyukai bekal buatanku! Sudah kubuat setengah mati iniii"*berlebihan)

Sasuke : "maaf sakura, tapi.. pagi ini ibuku sudah membuatkan bekal untukku."

Sakura : *hening*

Naruto : "sakura? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sakura : "ah! Eehh.. ya! Aku tak apa kok, hee.. yasudah kalau begitu sasuke, tidak apa-apa"(nurani sakura : "hyahhh! Untuk apa aku membuat bekal ini? Dasar bodoohh!"*syanaro!)

Naruto : "hm.. kalau begitu sakura… mending bekalnya untukku? Hehe"

Sakura : "kau mau?"

Naruto : "hm!"(tersenyum) "kalau sakura yang membuatnya, aku pasti mau,hehe"

Sakura : "ah dasar naruto, yasudah ini.."

Sasuke : "tapi!"

Sakura : "heh? Kenapa sasuke?"

Sasuke : "eehhh.. tapi naruto, kau kan sudah mendapatkan bekal dari sakura, seharusnya itu punyaku…."

Sakura : "tapi kau bilang tadi sudah membawa bekal kan?"

Sasuke : "tapi kan aku tidak bilang tidak mau…"

Sakura : *hening* "kalau begitu… artinya kau mau?"

Sasuke : "ya.. bo-boleh"(memalingkan wajahnya)

Sakura : *hening* "kalau begitu naruto… KEMBALIKAN BEKAL SASUKE!"

Naruto : *tersedak* "ahh.. tapi tadi kau bilang ini untukku sakura?"

Sakura : "tidak jadi!" (langsung mengambil bekal untuk sasuke dari tangan naruto). "Ini sasuke…"(memberikan bekalnya kepada sasuke)

Sasuke : "terima kasih.."(sasuke pun membuka bekalnya)

*hening…*

Sakura : "sasuke?" (karena bingung, sakura pun langsung mendekati sasuke dan melihat isi bekal)

Naruto : "ehh.. a-aku kesana dulu ya te-teman…."(beranjak ingin pergi)

Sakura : (raut muka menyeramkan, kemudian..)

"NARUTOOOO! Sini kauuu!" (berlari mengejar naruto)

Naruto : "sakuraaa! Maafff!" (sambil berlari secepat mungkin)

Sakura : "Sialan kau NARUTOOO!"

Sasuke : "…"(kemudian melempar bekal kosong itu dan memakan bekal buatan ibunya)

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Sakura : "baik! Ayo kita latihan!"

Sasuke : "sakura.. mana naruto?"

Naruto : "ada apa mencariku sasuke…?"(muka babak belur hasil tinju sakura)

Sasuke : *glek* "ah.. tidak apa.."

Kemudian, mereka pun melanjutkan latihan sampai pukul 06.00 sore. Setelah berlatih, mereka pergi ke kedai ramen untuk mampir makan. Sang pemilik sudah sangat mengenal naruto, karena naruto adalah salah satu pembeli setia ichiraku ramen.

Pemilik : "hai naruto!"

Naruto : "hai pak! Saya pesan ramen 4 ya!"

Pemilik : "ah tentu! Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Sakura : "naruto, kau memang rakus!"

Naruto : "loh? Memang kenapa?"*muka polos*

Sakura : "kau kira kita bodoh! Kau pesan 4 ramen kan.. 1 untukku, 1 untuk sasuke, dan 2 untukmu?"

Naruto : "hehe, tidak apa kan?"

Sasuke : "bukannya mengisi otak dengan belajar yang banyak, ini malah mengisi perut dengan makan banyak"*stay cool*

Naruto : "haahh? Memangnya kenapa? Keberatan hah?"

Sakura : "hey! Hey! Naruto sudahlah! Memang benar yang dikatakan sasuke.."

Pemilik : "yah.. tapi perut juga perlu diisi kan? Kalau tidak bagaimana kita bisa hidup?"

Naruto : "ah bapak memang teman baikku! Jadi terharu"*meneteskan airmata*

Sakura : "berlebihan sekali kau naruto.. hahh.."

Pemilik : "kalau tidak salah… kau anak keluarga haruno kan?"

Sakura : "ah! I-iya.. memangnya kenapa pak?"

Pemilik : "ahh! Kebetulan! Ayahmu punya banyak hutang disini! Ayo sekalian dibayar!"

Sakura : "ah! Eehh.. tapi kan pak.. banyak juga keluarga haruno di konoha.. bu-bukan hanya saya"*muka polos*

Pemilik : "tapi rumahmu berada di dekat sana kan?"

Sakura : "ah! Ehh.. bukan!"

Naruto : "loh sakura? Itu kan memang dekat rumahmu?"*muka polos*

Sakura : "iihh… narutoo…"(memalingkan wajahnya ke naruto dengan tatapan ganas)

Pemilik : "benar kan? Cepat bayar sekarang!"

Sakura : "tapi pak.. itu kan hutang ayah saya, bu-bukan saya.."

Pemilik : "tidak mau tau! Cepat bayar atau aku teriaki maling?"

Sakura : "ah! Eehh iyaiya! Berapa?"

Pemilik : "5000 yen!"

Sakura : "hah? serius?"

Pemilik : "ya! Ini.. lihat saja bonnya!"

Sakura : "hahh(menghela nafas) baiklah.. ini.."(memberikan uang 5000 yennya)

Pemilik : "nah, begitu dong.."

Naruto : "maaf sakura.."

Sakura : "tak apa"( muka lemas)

Sasuke : "ayahmu kelewatan sih.."

Pemilik : "hmm"(memperhatikan sasuke dengan teliti)

Sasuke : "ada apa pak?"(kebingungan)

Pemilik : "kau anak keluarga uchiha kan?"

Sasuke : "ah.. iya, memang kenapa?"

Pemilik : "ah! Kamu juga! Kakak dan ayahmu punya banyak hutang disini!"

Sasuke : "serius? Salah orang mungkin?"

Pemilik : "tentu saja tidak! Ayahmu yang bernama fugaku uchiha kan? Dan kakakmu itachi uchiha!"

Sasuke : "ehh.. iya"(muka panik)

Pemilik : "kalau begitu benar! Ini bonnya! Hutangnya sebesar 7000 yen!"

Sasuke : "apa? Tidak mungkin sebesar itu kan?"

Pemilik : "lihat saja bonnya sendiri! Saya bukan tipe orang yang suka berbohong!"

Sasuke : "ah! Tapi ini jumlah yang sangat besar!"

Pemilik : "ya memang! Maka dari itu cepat bayar! Atau kuteriaki maling!"

Sasuke : "ah jangan! Ini ambil kalau begitu..!"

Pemilik : "bagus! Hutang sudah lunas semua.. kalau begitu ini.."(memberikan 4 buah mangkuk berisi ramen yang masih hangat)

Naruto :" wah wah wah! Kelihatan nikmat sekali! Ya kan teman-teman?"

Sakura, Sasuke : *hening*

Sakura : "aku jadi tidak mood makan naruto, ini untukmu saja ya.."

Naruto : "ah! Tapi kan.."

Sasuke : "aku juga naruto, ini untukmu saja.. aku ingin balik duluan, ada urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan"(tatapan tajam)

Naruto : "ah tapi sasuke…"

Sasuke : "aku duluan ya"(pergi meninggalkan kedai)

Sakura : "aku juga naruto, sampai besok"(pergi meninggalkan kedai)

Naruto : "haahh…"*hening* "kalau begini….. untuk apa aku pesan 2 porsi? Eehh, pak! Ini yang 2 lagi tidak jadi ya"(menyodorkan kedua mangkuk ramen yang seharusnya milik sakura dan sasuke)

Pemilik : "tidak bisa! Kau harus memakannya naruto, ingat peraturannya kan?"

Naruto : "ah….. seharusnya tadi aku tak memakan bekal sasuke juga"(menghela nafas)

Kemudian naruto pun selesai menghabiskan 4 mangkuk ramen tersebut. Saat ingin membayar, dia baru ingat bahwa uang yang dibawanya hanya cukup untuk membayar 2 mangkuk ramen. Dia pun bertekad untuk kabur, namun tak bisa, karena sang pemilik sudah memantaunya dari tadi. Akhirnya naruto terpaksa membayar setengahnya dan berhutang. Dengan malu dan kenyangnya dia pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya dirumah, ia pun lansung terlelap.

Keesokan harinya, hari terakhir mereka berlatih, karena besok misi sudah akan berlangsung. Mereka berlatih dengan seriusnya sebelum tim ino datang mengganggu. Dengan adanya tim ino, mereka pun menjadi kurang konsentrasi dalam berlatih.

Ino : "waahh enak ya yang dapat misi, jadi iri deehh"

Sakura : "yah kau sendiri kenapa menganggur terus?"

Ino : "yah mana kita tauu! Mungkin karena nyonya hokage yang menganggap kita kurang untuk dapat diandalkan?"

Naruto : "tapi kan ada shika yang jenius ini"(sambil merangkul shika)

Shika : "yah tidak ada artinya dong kalau hanya ada 1 orang yang dapat diandalkan di sebuah tim."

Chouji : "jadi maksudmu…"

Shika : "ah tidak tidak, abaikan saja perkataan ku tadi ya"(muka panik)

Ino : "huh! Ngomong-ngomong, mana sasuke?"

Sakura : "entah menghilang kemana, padahal tadi dia disini?"

Sasuke : "ada apa mencariku?"

Sakura : "ahh!"(kaget) "eh tidak, kau darimana sasuke?"

Sasuke : "kau tak perlu tau.. sekarang ayo lanjutkan latihanmu!"(ekspresi horror)

Sakura : *glek* "oh yosh!"(langsung kabur ketempat sepi untuk berlatih)

Ino : "hai sasuke"(tersenyum genit)

Sasuke : "lebih baik kalian semua pulang, jangan mengganggu kami yang sedang berlatih!"

Shika : "cih.. sombong sekali kau! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi teman-teman!"

Ino : "ah tapi…"

Chouji : "sudahlah ino, ayo.."

Ino : "iya deh.."

Kemudian mereka segera pergi meninggalkan hutan. Akhirnya latihan kembali dilakukan dengan serius. Tapi, suatu kejadian yang terjadi membuat tim 7 terpaksa kehilangan konsentrasi lagi. 3 ekor anak anjing datang menghampiri mereka. Ketiganya pun langsung kehilangan konsentrasi dan terfokus kepada 3 ekor anjing manis itu. Sakura dan naruto yang sangat menyukai hewan itu pun langsung berlari menghampiri 3 ekor anjing manis tersebut. Sasuke pun terpaksa ikut menghampiri salah satu anjing karena paksaan teman-temannya.

Sakura : "lihat! Dia mirip sekali dengan kita ya! Pas 3 pasang! 2 lelaki, 1 perempuan! Wahh"*matanya pun berbinar-binar*

Naruto : "yosh! Yang satu ini mirip sekali denganku! Takbisa diam! Haha"

Sasuke : "…"

Sakura : "sasuke! Peluk dong anjingnya! Anjing itu butuh kasih sayang!"

Naruto : "betul! Kasihan itu kalau didiamin saja"(sambil menggendong anak anjing yang dianggapnya sebagai kembarannya)

Sasuke pun mencoba menggendong anak anjing itu. Namun, anak anjing itu terlalu diam dan selalu mencoba menghindar setiap sasuke yang ingin memegangnya. Akhirnya sasuke pun menyerah dan meletakannya direrumputan. Naruto dan sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sifat mereka berdua sangat mirip, pendiam, cuek, dan kadang-kadang menyebalkan. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, seperti ada suara-suara makhluk hidup yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka dari semak-semak. Mareka pun langsung menghentikan permainan dan langsung menyiapkan kunai, karena mereka fikir itu adalah musuh. Semakin lama semakin dekat, dan dekat. Mereka pun semakin panik dan ketakutan. Dan akhirnya sebuah kilauan mata merah terlihat dari balik semak-semak. Dan itu ternyata adalah sebuah anjing herder yang sangat besar yang sangat mengerikan!. Mereka pun kaget dan berusaha untuk tetap diam di tempat dan tidak lari, agar tidak dikejar oleh anjing tersebut. Anjing itu semakin lama semakin dekat dengan naruto. Naruto yang sangat ketakutan tetap diam ditempat seperti patung sambil berkeringat ketakutan. Akhirnya, anjing tersebut sampai disebelah naruto. Anjing tersebut pun ikut diam seperti naruto tepat disebelah naruto. Naruto tetap diam walau sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Dan kemudian anjing itu menggaruk kaki naruto. Sasuke sudah menyuruh naruto untuk tetap diam, namun… karena saking ketakutannya naruto pun langsung berlari secepat kilat. Secara refleks, anjing itu pun langsung mengejar naruto.

Naruto : "hwaaaa! TOLONGG!" (berlari sambil menangis kejer)

Sasuke : "Naruto! Berhentii!"

Sakura : "Jongkok naruto! Cepat!"

Naruto : "Apa kau sudah gila? Bisa mati akuu! Hwaaa!"

Sakura : "Dicoba dulu narutoo!"

Kemudian naruto pun langsung berjongkok. Tetapi si anjing masih tetap mengejarnya. Naruto pun semakin panik sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau dia menabrak pohon.

Sasuke, Sakura : "NARUTOO!" (berlari menghampiri naruto yang sudah jatuh pingsan)

Si anjing langsung menghampiri naruto, dan mengambil tasnya. Ternyata, si anjing ingin mengambil makanan yang ada didalam tas naruto. Setelah mengambilnya, si anjing pun langsung pergi bersama anjing-anjing kecil tadi yang ternyata adalah anak-anaknya. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama sakura dan sasuke berusaha untuk membangunkan naruto, naruto pun langsung bangun. Lalu, sasuke dan sakura menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada naruto. Naruto pun menjadi phobia dengan anjing gara-gara kejadian tadi. Setelah beristirahat selama 1 jam, mereka pun melanjutkan latihannya. Kali ini latihan berjalan dengan baik sampai akhirnya waktu latihan pun selesai. Mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang bawaan pada misi kali ini.

Keesokan harinya, mereka pun telah siap untuk menjalankan misi. Naruto telah membawa banyak barang bawaan seperti snack, peralatan ninja, sampai baju tidurnya, karena diperkirakan mereka akan melakukan misi selama 3 hari. Sakura juga membawa makanan, baju, dan lain-lain. Hanya sasuke yang Cuma membawa onigiri dan peralatan ninja. Mereka pun langsung pergi menuju ke pintu gerbang konoha untuk pergi ke suna. kemudian langsung memberikan surat permintaan izin keluar konoha sementara untuk melakukan misi, mereka juga memberikan surat perintah itu kepada penjaga pintu.

Naruto : "bagaimana? Sudah kan? Ayoo cepat sedikit dong! Sudah tak sabar untuk melaksanakannya nihh"

Penjaga : "hmm.. tapi maaf, misi ini tidak terdaftar dalam data saya."

Sakura : "apa? Pasti ada! Nyonya tsunade yang memberikan misi itu kepada kami"

Penjaga : "kalau begitu tunggu sebentar"(kemudian si penjaga itu pergi mengampiri temannya dan memeriksa data-data misi yang akan dilangsungkan hari ini)

Tak lama kemudian, si penjaga kembali menghampiri mereka.

Naruto : "bagaimana? Ada kan? Yasudah kalau begitu, bukakan gerbangnya sekarang!"

Penjaga : "maaf nak, tapi di data kami, misi kalian sudah dicoret kemarin yang artinya misi dibatalkan."

Naruto, sakura : "APAAAA!"

Sasuke : "anda yakin?"

Penjaga : "ya, lihat saja data nya"(menyodorkan data tersebut ke sasuke)

Sasuke : "hm.. teryata benar, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Sakura : "tapi kenapa?"

Penjaga : "katanya misi itu sudah dilaksanakan oleh guru kakashi."

Naruto : "tapi kan guru kakashi sendiri sedang melaksanakan misi nya yang sulit dengan guru guy?"

Penjaga : "ya, katanya misi itu sudah lama selesai, dan saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, guru kakashi secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan anak yang seharusnya kalian jaga dalam misi ini. Akhirnya, guru kakashi lah yang melakukan misi itu bersama guru guy."

Naruto, sakura, sasuke : *hening*

Sakura : "hmm.. tapi tidak apa ya.. karena ini juga kita jadi bisa berkumpul bersama lagi"(tersenyum manis)

Naruto : "hm,, iya jg ya.."

Sakura : "kalau begitu! Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita berkumpul bersama lagi seperti ini? Asyik kan!"

Naruto : "ide bagus sakura! Asal jangan sampai kejadian seperti di toko buku itu terulang lagi ya, dan kejadian menyebalkan seperti kemarin"(muka melas)

Sakura : "iya! Haha.."

Sasuke : "haahh.. terserah sajalah.."

Akhirnya, berkat misi ini(walau tak jadi dilaksanakan), mereka jadi dapat berkumpul kembali seperti semula. Dan membuat kebersamaan mereka semakin kuat.

-THE END- ^V^dd

*maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit berlebihan karena saya pendatang baru yang masih kurang pengalaman! Hehe.. Harap dimakumi ya *v*dd* Arigatoo~


End file.
